fcufandomcom-20200223-history
M'kaar
M'kaar Shadow of Arc M'kaar makes his appearance in the issue of Shadow of Arc where I'leana and her sister joined. He is trying to find what he recognized the energy signature from magic. He realizes at what he sees I'leana and her sister having those magic-based powers. Xia: Space Shuttle Explosion M'kaar seemed to threatened Yand by asking Yand the questions with his angry tone: "What's upsetting Shizok?" and "What did you ask Shizok?" He got a hint from Yand as Yand did not want to tell him anything. Yand surprised realizing that he becomes a threat to M'kaar, Shizok, and their secret gatherers. He is told being watched like a hawk by M'kaar. He went mad and left M'Kaar and others when the launcher is about to explode. Aftermath M'kaar seemed not to get killed by the explosion. Somewhere far away, he pondered what to do in an order to save the lives of the Xia. All he do is making a decision to choose the only one right person who will make things a lot better and prevent the launcher from being exploded. He chose Zanderlot with his research. He had no choice to summon Zanderlot back to his place and then explained to Zanderlot what happened to the fate of the space shuttle and Xia. He asked Zanderlot to do what she does make a decision. Zanderlot suggests that she needs some teamworks with Nido might have a success. Zanderlot asks him why he chose her over them all. He answered her question: I choose you just because of future, alien, and power. You have the acknowledgment of the future history. You have the deadly power from gaseous planetary ring from the seven planetary rings in which you named, "O-Ring." I assume you of being an alien." She has nothing to say and wonders what makes her so special after all. In an actuality, he heard the myth about the name--Zanderlot before he made a choice. Pre-Future Zemo Monners Zanderlot hears the mentioned name--M'kaar from the conversation between some unrevealed sources of the Fascinating Zemo Monners. Return to Shadow of Arc The girl whose sister of I'leana who starts developing a problem with M'kaar. She tells M'kaar, "I avoid you and I rather keep my good reputation to my team." Their problem is unrevealed. X-Alliance Secretly, He is leading the team of secret gatherers also known as the X-Alliance. He kept himself from the Shadow of Arc and Xia for a very long time until they discover that he is actually an X-Alliance leader. His introduction angers the Xia and Shadow of Arc very much more than he thinks. The False Zemo M'kaar joins the Zemo Rebels and impersonate some of the Zemo members for making fun of them as an insult. He dislikes what the Zemo did to his team--the Xia. He is happy with his friends: Megaton, Vottawatts, Shizok, and Espio II. A Magic Is Pulled Off event He lost all his magic powers included acknowledgment. He has known Zanderlot's death like nothing happens. He does not know anything about the Shadow of Arc, the Xia, and X-Alliance. Boy Power Sect He learns of what is happening to him from what the Boy Power Sect is talking about him. He realizes that he actually had a codename--M'kaar and decides to eliminate M from Kaar because he realizes that the word--M defines a magic. He changes the codename from M'Kaar to Kaar . Category:Character